1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable dialysis device, as well as to a method for operating such a device.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Worldwide, there is a very high number of patients that suffer from kidney diseases and need a kidney replacement therapy. Presently, the major part of kidney replacement therapies takes the form of dialysis treatments. Here, an exchange of substances occurs via a membrane, with blood or plasma on the one side of the membrane and a dialysate on the other side of the membrane.
On the one hand, dialysis occurs by way of diffusion. Diffusion means an exchange of particles from that side of the membrane having the higher particle concentration to the side having the lower concentration. Thus, a concentration gradient must exist for a diffusion to be performed.
Further, dialysis uses the principle of ultrafiltration wherein liquids and/or particles pass through the membrane owing to a pressure gradient.
In addition to the aspects mentioned, osmotic effects may also be used in dialysis.
Presently known dialysis methods require very large membrane surfaces, since a blood purification effect is intended to be achieved in a relatively short time (e.g., three times a week for 4 to 6 hours). Presently known dialyzers address this problem by using a plurality of membrane tubes with a very small diameter through which the blood is directed. Despite these large membrane surfaces, it is necessary for the patient to observe the above-mentioned times several times a week. Another problem of dialysis methods known from prior art is that a large vessel port is required that can ensure the necessary large volume flow. For this purpose, arterio-venous shunts are placed, for example, which act as a “short-circuit” between an artery and a vena of the patient. Such shunts represent high stress for the cardiovascular system of the patient.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a method and a device that allow a comfortable dialysis.